Power of love
by carson34
Summary: Ryan has kept the sercet of having a family and now it's time for the truth to come out. How is the team going to react to the news?
1. Chapter 1

Ryan was on his way to work when he got a text from his wife saying have a great day and the kids and I miss you! Ryan smiled at his wife's text. He reply to it saying that he loves her and misses her too.

By the time that Ryan got to work, Horatio is waiting for him in his office.

"Mr. Wolfe, can i see you in my office?" Horatio says to him.

"yeah." Ryan saysas he comes into Horatio's office. "what's going on?"

"When are you going to tell us that you were married and have kids? You keep playing this game here that you are single then you might end up single if your wife catches on this." Horatio says to him. "I am just giving you advice."

"I know. Thanks Horatio. I am going to think about it." Ryan says to him.

Ryan walks out of his office to find Eric, Calleigh, and Natalia waiting.

" What did H want?" Eric ask his best friend.

"just wanted to give me advice about something." Ryan says moving past it.

"Like what?" Natalia ask him.

"something that i don't want to talk about until i am ready to say something." Ryan says.

"are you leaving?" Calleigh ask him.

"no i am not leaving." Ryan says as he walks to his station. "So lets get to work."

"alright." Callleigh says to him. Horatio walks into the area where his people are at.

"Alright, we have our first case of the day. Lets go to the crime area and get started." Horatio says to them.

They all got the crime solve and it turned out that it was the man's wife that killed him.

Ryan and Eric went out for drinks. Eric could tell something is bothering him. He wants to get to the bottom of it

"So what's going on with you?" Eric ask his friend.

"not ready to tell anyone about it." Ryan says to him. He knows the minute that he tells everyone that they are going to look different at him.

"You know something whatever it is. It's not going to change the way that we are." Eric tells him.

"fine, i will tell you. I'm married and have children." Ryan tells him "In fact, my wife is calling me right now. I am going to go home. See you tomorrow."

Eric sends a message to Calleigh and Natalia about Ryan's being a married man.

- Ryan's house -

"Honey, I am home." Ryan shouts out to his wife and his kids come running up to him.

"Daddy, you're home!" They both say at the same.

"It's past your bedtime." Michelle says heading to give her husband a kiss and then taking the kids and put them down for the night. Ryan cleans up from the kids toys that were everywhere in the house.

Michelle comes back out in the kids bedroom. Michelle sits down and Ryan sits next to her and puts his arms around her.

"How was your day?" Michelle asks her husband about his day.

"It was great." Ryan says to her. He did not mention that H called him into the office this morning to talk about their family.

"I think that i am going to head into bed." Ryan says getting up and heads to their bedroom and Michelle follows him.


	2. author note

Author note: Sorry guys that it's been a long time since I updated this story but i am gonna try to keep posting something on this story with in every two weeks!

Ghost auror: Thank you for your help

ajay1960: It was stuck in my head for about three days when i wrote chapter one  
C.H.W. 13: Trying to write them about a week. I haven't decided if there will be a twist. It might happen. We will have to wait to see what happens.


	3. Chapter 2

Author note: Sorry about the no post for a while. I was trying to finish up some other fan fic work that I was doing.

Ryan has a wife name Michelle and three girls named Amanda (who 5 months), Janeth (2 years old), and Caroline (whos 5 years old) and Ryan Jr. (who is 8 years old)

- The next morning -

Ryan wakes up to find his 5 year old daughter watching him. Ryan smiles at his little girl. She does this to him every morning.

"hey sweetheart." Ryan says to his daughter. They had named her Caroline. "Are you ready for school?"  
"Yes daddy I am." Caroline says to her dad. Ryan gets out of the bed and heads to take RJ and Caroline to school. He spends a lot of mornings with his oldest children. Steve then heads to work.

- HQ-

Ryan walks into the room and decides that this morning he will tell Eric about his family. Eric is working on his breakfast break.

Ryan: Hey, man. I need to tell you something.

Eric: That's you are married and you have kids.

Ryan: How do you know?

Eric: H told me once.

Ryan: See that's why I did not want my personal life in here.

Eric: Plus one day you forgot to take off your ring.

Author note: Stay tune for the rest of the team's reactions to learning it. Please remember that I don't own any of the CSI: Miami characters. I only own Michelle, Amanda , Janeth , and Caroline and Ryan Jr.


	4. Chapter 3

Author note: Thank you for the kind reviews but if you like Hawaii five o. I have a couple of other stories that I would love for reviews. This weekend I got two stories done! Sorry about that last chapter was really short. This chapter will have the rest of the teams reaction and meeting between the team and Ryan's family.

_**The girls **_

Ryan walks into the lunch breakroom and finds Calleigh and Natalia sitting there and talking about Ryan.

Calleigh: So I heard that you have a wife and that you have been flirting with us since the time you started here.

Natalia: Not to mention the time that you were flirting with the girl that died.

Ryan: I get that you are mad but I need to protect my wife and my kids from this job. So by not wearing my ring around here or having any photos of them was to keep them safe.

Calleigh: That doesn't help the fact that you lied to us. You could have told us and we would have helped you keep your family.

Natalia: We want to meet your family.

Ryan: I will work out a time for you guys to meet each other.

Ryan walks away from the girls a little surprise that they want to meet his family. Ryan goes to talk to his wife and family about doing a BBQ and a hangout.

Ryan: Honey, I'm home.

Michelle: Hey how was your day at work?

Ryan: Good. The team wants to hang out with our family.

Michelle: That sounds good. How long have I have been wanting to do this?

Ryan: A while. I will tell them.

Ryan's phone beep at him. He looks down at his phone and sees that it's from H telling them that they have a case. Ryan gives his wife a kiss and heads back to work. Ryan meets up with the whole team.

Ryan: This weekend we are going to have BBQ and we would like you to come to my house. I will text you the directions.

Team: Alright.

Author note: Next week there will be a new chapter that will feature BBQ and the first meeting. Thanks for all your great reviews. Be sure to check out the rest of my stories!


	5. Chapter 4

Author reviews:

Fantasy500: Thank you for reading it

Queen of Miami: I am working on one

The weekend is finally here and Ryan is nervous about his team meeting his family. Michelle and the kids don't know that he never told his team about them before this week. Ryan walks into the kitchen to find his wife making the side dishes for the BBQ.

Michelle: Honey, are you alright?

Ryan: I need to tell you something.

Michelle: What about?

Ryan: I never told the team that we were married until last week. I thought that it would be better if they did not know and see the ring because I wanted to protect my family.

Michelle sits in shock to find out that her husband was lying to his team. She thought that they knew about her and Ryan's marriage and the kids.

Ryan: However our team now knows.

Michelle: that's good.

Ryan and Michelle finished getting ready for their BBQ when the team starts gathering for their BBQ. Ryan watches as his wife talks to Horatio and so he starts to walk over there but Eric stops him.

Eric: You're lucky that your wife loves you to forgive you. Don't worry man I forgive you for lying to us.

Ryan: thanks.

Horatio and Michelle are talking while she is holding their daughter.

Horatio: It was nice meeting.

Michelle: so it is.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author note: It's been a while since I updated but I am back now with brand new final chapter for Power of Love. With the new seasons about to start I really want to get this storyline done.**

_**Six months later**_

Ryan was now a happy man both at home and at work. He found it hard to keep lying about his family and now his whole team loves his wife and children.

Horatio: Ryan, you should go home to your family. It's been a long couple of days and I know that Michelle and the kids would love to spend time with you.

Ryan: alright, H. I will see you tomorrow.

Horatio: have a great night.

Ryan heads home to spend some extra time with his wife and children.

_**Author note: **_I will be back next week with a new storyline for Erick and I am thinking about having him a married man. I decided to write this chapter really short and I am really sorry.


End file.
